1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and related touch method, and more particularly, to a computer system with high accuracy and related touch method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of the touch technologies, touch devices have been commonly used as a data input tool for all kinds of consuming electronic products, such as monitors, an All in Ones (AIOs), mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and tablets. Compared to other touch technologies, such as resistive technology and capacitive technology, the optical touch devices have more advantages of low cost and easy implementation, especially in a large panel size.
However, the current optical touch technology is limited to the optic characteristics. The optical touch technology is not able to perform accurate operation (e.g. in pixels) . The accuracy has been a problem for the optical touch technology. For example, drawing or operating on a large screen (above 42″) needs more delicate accuracy.